Chupetón
by MrRayney
Summary: Había sido una mañana tranquila…hasta que Cyborg noto una marca en el cuello de su mejor amigo y el infierno se desato.


_**Hickey**_

_**Escrito por Elaina96**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Otra traducción rápida que acabo de hacer, tengo planeado traducir todos los One-Shot de esta autora, los cuales no son tan largos pero si les justo CPR entonces les gustaran sus demás historias.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

_**Chupetón**_

Era una tranquila mañana en la torre de los titanes.

Cyborg se encontraba preparando el desayuno para el resto del equipo; puso los huevos y los tocinos en la sartén mientras tarareaba una pequeña cancioncita, pero algo no estaba bien y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio.

Demasiado silencio.

Cyborg giro su cabeza y vio que Chico Bestia se encontraba comiendo un plato de cereal.

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, normalmente Cyborg no podría cocinar en paz alguno de sus desayunos a base de carne, sin escuchar las protestas provenientes de su mejor amigo.

Siguió observando al chico por encima del hombro cuando su ojo cibernético noto algo interesante. Él sonrió internamente y apago la estufa, acto seguido se sentó frente a su amigo de piel verde.

—Así que…Bestita ¿Quién es la afortunada?— pregunto Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Chico Bestia quien estuvo a punto de ahogarse con sus Lucky Charms.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Chico Bestia haciéndose el inocente.

Cyborg se inclinó hacia adelante y señalo la marca que se encontraba en el cuello del mutante.

— ¿En serio pensaste que podrías ocultarnos tu pequeña mordida de amor?—

Chico Bestia se ruborizo tanto que su piel verde ahora era roja y rápidamente se tapó con la mano la marca en el cuello.

— ¡Starfire, ven aquí! Nuestro pequeño tiene un chupetón— grito Cyborg con entusiasmo.

—Oh mi querido amigo, estoy tan feliz de que alguien te quiera lo suficiente como para dejarte una marca en tu cuello— dijo Starfire levantándose del sofá y volando hacia la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?— suplico Chico Bestia bastante avergonzado.

—Ah, nuestro pequeño esta avergonzado— se burló Cyborg quien comenzó a reír fuertemente.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron revelando a Raven y Robin. Raven automáticamente se dirigió a preparar su taza matutina de té, mientras que Robin se sentó junto a sus compañeros.

—Así que ¿De qué están hablando?—

—Hemos descubierto que alguien le dio a Chico Bestia un chupetón— dijo Starfire alegremente.

—Caray, jamás me hubiera imaginado que Raven pudiera hacer semejante cosa— contesto el chico maravilla soltando una pequeña carcajada.

El único sonido que se escuchó a continuación fue la taza de té de Raven explotando en pedazos gracias a su energía oscura, en cuanto a Starfire y Cyborg estos quedaron en shock.

—Supongo por sus expresiones que no lo sabían— afirmo Robin a lo cual ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Chico Bestia comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente su nuca, mientras que Raven simplemente se marchó en silencio.

— ¡Espera, amiga Raven! ¡Necesitamos tener una charla entre chicas!— grito Starfire quien salió volando detrás de la hechicera.

Chico Bestia simplemente suspiro y estampo su cara contra la mesa.

—Estoy en problemas, ella va a matarme— sollozo Chico Bestia.

—No te preocupes, no creo que Raven te haga mucho daño— dijo Robin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Oye, espera un momento, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que estabas saliendo con Raven?— Pregunto Cyborg dramáticamente.

—Yo diría que más bien son amigos con beneficios— señalo el chico maravilla.

—Robin cierra la boca ¡Ya me has metido en suficientes problemas por hoy y ni siquiera es medio día!— gruño Chico Bestia.

_**[Más tarde ese día]**_

Chico Bestia camino por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Raven, tenía miedo de hablar con ella, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que hablar sobre la situación y lo que harían a continuación.

Finalmente llego a su destino y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió. Dio un paso hacia atrás completamente sorprendido, pero se calmó un poco cuando vio que solo se trataba de Starfire flotando felizmente.

—Hola Chico Bestia— saludo la princesa felizmente, antes de marcharse flotando hacia quien sabe dónde.

Chico Bestia respiro hondo y asomo la cabeza dentro de la habitación de la empática, la hechicera se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, se veía cansada y avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto el mutante en voz baja, mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Tuve que lidiar con Starfire y sus estúpidas preguntas ¿Cómo crees que estoy?— respondió la hechicera algo molesta.

Chico Bestia se acercó a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Comenzó a pensar en cómo debió ser aquella charla entre las dos chicas y estuvo a punto de reírse por eso, pero sabía que si lo hacía era hombre muerto. Giro un poco la mirada para observar que Raven se había acurrucado a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—No pudo ser tan malo—

—Ella me pregunto qué tan bueno eras en la cama—

— ¡Oh!— exclamo Chico Bestia algo sonrojado— ¿Y qué le dijiste?—

Ahora fue el turno de Raven de sonreír, mientras se subía sobre el mutante.

—Que deberíamos quitar chico de tu nombre—

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de decirle lo mala que había sido esa frase, aunque nunca llego a hacerlo cuando Raven comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

—_Tal vez los chupetones no sean tan malo_— pensó Chico Bestia quien estaba completamente dispuesto a disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Si lo se, la ultima parte como que quedo arruinada y algo Ooc por parte de Raven, pero es de esas frases que hasta se oyen fuera de lugar en español asi que tuve que inventarme algo…

No me maten.

Y bueno, recuerden comentar, no les cuesta nada, es gratis y ayudan a que me sienta mejor, sabiendo que no pierdo el tiempo en esto.


End file.
